


Rewrite The Stars

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 馬戲團之子與男友的私人時間。





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 題目借用了The Greatest Showman的合唱曲:P

馬戲團的巡迴表演短暫結束，是一眾表演者可以暫時休息一下的時候。  
大伙兒鬧哄哄的去舉行慶功派對，喝不完的酒水，還有撇開滿身疲憊不管的徹夜狂歡，這通常可以吸引到素來處於人群中心的Dick Grayson。但是這一天，他有別的事要忙。

平常被進進出出的表演者擠得水洩不通的後台，現在空無一人——幾乎。說是幾乎，是因為在被關了一半的昏暗燈光下，還有兩個因為細微動靜而搖曳的人影。  
除了他們，所有人現在都跑到城裡去慶祝了，也是因為這樣，Jason才挑這個時間進來。

Flying Graysons之子Dick可算馬戲團的台柱之一，雖然不是什麼登上大雅之堂的明星，在城區裡還算是小有名氣。與其連在幕後的時間都要在外當個名人，倒不如讓他躲在這裡，和他秘密的男朋友，久違的做一下自己。  
他還穿著表演時的亮綠色緊身衣，他不確定要不要脫掉它，即使他深信不久之後他就會變得渾身赤裸，可是他想，也許Jason會想親自完成這個部份。

對方還穿著那件皮夾克——貧民出身來說能搞得到最好的衣服，他每次來看表演都會這樣穿著，管這叫Todd式的「盛裝打扮」。

「你沒有給我留最好的位子。」Jason撫著他汗濕的髮線，突然抱怨道。  
「什麼？」Dick回過神來，覺得哭笑不得，「班主說好位子要外售，我也沒辦法。」  
Jason長得比他高出半個頭不止，身板也比他壯，這讓他很多時都忘了對方比他小三歲這個事實。

「不去城裡慶祝，沒有人會懷疑你？」  
「他們現在大概喝得連班主都認不出來，誰還記得我呢。」Dick笑著說，舉手摟過戀人的脖子，湊上前給他一吻，似是想要安撫對方的滿滿疑心。  
不過Jason有理由憂心。他們這樣的關係，在外可不甚光彩。馬戲團裡有很多奇異的人，但是他們的奇異，成為了他們在觀眾眼中的亮點，甚至可以說是其可愛之處。  
可他們，再怎麼說也不會是可愛。  
雖然Dick覺得Jason很可愛，特別是在對方為了他，違心地選擇了隱藏的時候。

對話之間彌漫著靜待併發的激情，而親吻觸發了一切。  
Jason擅自加深了親吻，牙齒細碎的咬合似要捕捉狡猾閃躲的嘴唇，雙手在此時抱上空中飛人久經鍛鍊的緊實臀部，不消力就把人抱到化妝台上，大腿趁機卡在中間，霸道的把Dick困在鏡子與自己的身體之間。

Dick褪去了男友身上的夾克，扔在身旁，他曾以為自己會對此更有耐心，可是在他透過薄薄汗衣，切實觸摸到來自Jason的體溫時，他想，耐心什麼的都見鬼去吧。  
Jason的牙齒轉而探索到男友裸露的頸項，白晢皮膚與緊身表演服相接之處。這件衣服，不知是戲劇效果還是只是被設計成如此，綠色布料在Jason眼裡看來鮮亮得滑稽，胸前還有好些釘上了亮片和金線的花紋，被青年身上的肌理拉扯得凹凸不平。

「我想你不介意替我脫一下這玩意？」Dick發問道，雙手卻已不客氣的去扯男友的腰帶。  
「榮幸之至。」

無袖上衣被撩到胸前，貼身的衣物被剥離時帶走了汗水的熱氣，然而短暫的失溫很快被另一人雙手的溫度取代，Dick反而覺得更加熱了。他急切的從對方處再索要一個親吻，彷彿不這樣做他就會窒息而死似的。Jason由他去了，雙手仍積極履行著被交託的任務，與同樣貼身的褲子纏鬥。這部份比較複雜，髖關節與大腿根的觸感總是讓他分神，而當事人不安份的扭動也讓事情變得更困難。

Dick表演時總是不喜歡穿內褲，因此在同樣亮綠的褲子被扯下的瞬間，半勃的性器急不及待的跳了出來，像它恬不知恥的主人一樣期待進一步的接觸。Jason的褲子也被解開，一手靈巧的滑了進去，毫不客氣的搓揉調侃，Dick明知道他受不了這個。所以他下一秒就把對方摁在身後的梳妝鏡上，借著身高和力度差把他鎖得死死的。

習慣在舞台上自由飛翔的小藍鳥，似乎也並不介意被困住，前提是他能得到他想要的。年輕情人的嘴彷彿有最珍貴的甘蜜，惹他不止的吸吮，下體被情人穩穩握在手裡，以他能想像到最舒服的方式撫弄。有一段時間他們就只是以嘴與雙手撫慰彼此，直至Jason帶著暗示的手指揉在Dick臀瓣之間，不容拒絕的請求許可。

像Dick這樣總是穿著緊身衣演出的空中飛人，表演前與表演期間都必須小心別被衣服擦傷，這讓他們非常容易取得潤滑油。漫長的擴張過程讓兩人大汗淋漓，Dick的雙腿總是不自覺絞緊在Jason的腰間，而他的專業體質讓這變得非常難纏；Jason的動作有點笨拙，但這不能怪他，畢竟他們的經驗對象可說是只有對方。斷斷續續的親吻也許延長了這個部份，可是他們情不自禁。

到真正交合的時候Dick還是抽了口氣，他被完全抱起，窩在Jason壯上兩圈的身軀裡，耳邊附著是情人同樣急促的喘息。  
「Jay……」他喚著，雙手熟練的攀在青年的頸項，感受灼熱肉刃逐步陷入體內。Jason低低呻吟，咬著牙忍耐別在柔軟濕滑的內壁中瞬間繳械。埋在Dick裡面是那麼的幸福，他都不敢想像，在今晚之後，他們要等多久才能再次像這樣感受彼此。  
他不忿的想著，揉捏臀瓣的雙手加上了些力度，讓藍鳥更加靠攏自己，享受這個台上萬人迷罕有的、僅屬於他的時光。

似是感受到他的想法，Dick任由年輕的情人把自己抱得緊緊的，任由他細碎的親吻烙在肩間，任由愈發粗重的喘息落在肩上。  
「我在這Jay。」  
這句話點燃了Jason的理智。

化妝台被規律而粗魯的碰撞發出吱嘎聲，Dick應該出口提醒，木製的台面沒有看起來那麼堅硬，可是他此刻也無暇顧及要是真的弄壞了會有什麼後果，因為他自己大概會先被弄壞。性器輾壓內壁的刺激讓他除了呻吟和意義不明的單詞之外無法組織言語，滑溜的緊身褲只有一邊仍圈在他腳踝，隨著二人的動作而搖晃。Dick想他也許也抓傷了Jason，但是對方似乎不在意。他喜歡為Jason而瘋狂，也喜歡情人為他瘋狂，在只有他們的夜晚，躲在城市的陰影裡，把彼此都弄得一塌糊塗。

他仰起頭露出頸項，感受牙齒危險的刮擦動脈，少許的疼痛帶來大量的快感，終於在一記特別重的啃咬之下他攀至高潮。大腿驟然夾緊，甬道也因高潮收縮，Jason悶哼一聲，沒來得及抽出就在Dick裡面釋放。

Dick低低咕噥著，一邊靜靜享受性愛過後的餘韻，一邊懷抱情人溫存時特有的磨蹭。Jason倒在他身上，手掌摩挲著他光裸的背，彷彿不捨得放手。他摸了摸年輕情人的髮絲，心滿意足於被依賴的感覺。

幸好化妝台沒壞，他幽幽想著。在這之後，他需要他的Jay和他清理這堆混亂，他們需要把一切都重新收起，需要在別人面前裝作若無其事。但是再等一下，他想著，再等一下吧。

現在，他們仍然屬於彼此，仍然不需要向任何人負責，他們是他們自己，是兩個相愛的存在。

END.


End file.
